Overview and Specific Aims Core B will provide support for all four Projects by 1) performing vascular physiology and pharmacology experiments in the transgenic and knockout mouse models being investigated in this PPG, and 2) by coordinating the proposed studies with the Yale Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center (YMMC) for the detailed in vivo metabolic characterizations that are planned for several ofthe mouse models being studied in this Program. The proposed studies of mouse vascular physiology and metabolism being supported in this Core will provide a critical context for the data that will be generated by Program's proposed Common Experiment, which explores redox biochemistry and redox biomarkers in mouse endothelial cells. Dr. Michel, who has served as Director of the Animal Models of Arterial Dysfunction Core Lab during the current project period, is an experienced vascular biologist who has been involved in productive collaborations studying murine vascular physiology and pharmacology with the pther Project Leaders. Dr. Gerald Shulman (see attached letter), a leading investigator in metabolism, is the director of the YMMC, and is already collaborating with Drs. Plutzky and Lee;Dr. Shulman will continue to consult on experimental design and analysis in the proposed studies, which are described in detail in all the individual Project descriptions above.